


nosaka gets a hug

by oogenesis



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 15:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16915215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oogenesis/pseuds/oogenesis
Summary: nosaka gets a hug.





	nosaka gets a hug

**Author's Note:**

> sorry about the capitalization i kind of wrote this off the top of my head and didn't expect i'd be posting it to ao3. might fix it later. this is from a few weeks ago
> 
> idk i might take this down later

after asuto gave nosaka the first hug he’d ever had by pouncing on him and throwing his arms around him in a general burst of victory excitement, and after nosaka had stood awkwardly with his arms half-raised in response, blinking like a kitten first opening its eyes to the light, and after he’d very tentatively put his arms back around asuto and sort of quietly melted, like a happy little sigh, and _after_ they’d separated and nosaka had said, “sorry if i made it awkward. i’ve never hugged anyone before so i don’t know how,” as if it were just a little indiscretion, nishikage stood in front of him in the hallway outside the locker rooms in the way that implied they were about to have a conversation.

“nosaka-san,” he said.

“nishikage.”

“i did not… realize you’ve never been hugged before.”

“that’s quite all right.”

“we’re friends. i feel like i should have rectified that by now.”

“asuto is the hugging type. you aren’t. that’s just how it is.”

“i suppose.”

silence. nishikage looked down at his hands.

“nosaka-san,” he said, “did you like being hugged?”

“hmm,” said nosaka lightly. “yes, i think so. it was… nice.”

“nosaka-san,” said nishikage, “i love you very much. if you want to be hugged more than i shall hug you.”

“it’s up to you,” says nosaka, “i don’t much mind either way.” another silence went by. “do you want to… try it?”

“yes please,” said nishikage, grateful for the conversational escape, and they both held their arms a little open and shuffled forward to into each other’s embrace.

“i think i’m doing it wrong,” said nishikage, pained.

“don’t tell me you’ve never been hugged either, nishikage?”

“i have. but it’s different with you, nosaka-san.”

it was different because nosaka did not really know what he was doing, and therefore nishikage didn’t either. there has to be an interchange, a response. but also, nosaka-san was warm and smelled like cucumber melon conditioner, and his hair was still a little wet from the post-match shower, and that made nishikage suddenly not know what to do with his hands.

“here,” said nosaka, “maybe more like this,” and laid his head on nosaka’s shoulder, shifting a little so as to align his torso more into the angle of nishikage’s arms. “is this better?”

it was. “yes, i think so.”

“do you like this?”

nishikage tried to think. he wasn’t used to hugging people. it didn’t feel very natural, to be hugging nosaka-san, who he loved deeply and had never thought of hugging before. but it was nice, and comforting. “i think so.”

nosaka released him. the non-nosaka air around him felt a little cold. “we can try doing that from time to time, if you want. then we might get more used to it.”

maybe it would come with practice. nishikage felt light inside. “i would like to try that, nosaka san.”


End file.
